Vietnam People's Army
The Vietnam People's Army (Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam) is an enemy and multiplayer faction that appears Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are several levels where North Vietnamese soldiers are fighting the player: SOG, The Defector, Crash Site, and Payback. They are; however, not the main enemies in the game. They are usually seen wearing tan uniforms, along with a green pith helmet or a communist cap, looking similar to that of the WWII-era Japanese military cap and in multiplayer, they can be seen wearing bandannas around their head. Every hat or helmet has the communist star in the center, showing their affiliation with Communism. Unlike the Viet Cong guerrillas, they have a standard uniform, since they are an actual army. At times, they appear to have a better strategy at flanking and attacking the player than the Viet Cong. They also show a great courage in charging out at the player. They are nonetheless a formidable opponent since they usually attack in a great deal of numbers. Weapons For the most part, their armory is the same as the Soviet Armed Forces armory, but lacking the variety of the latter group. They also have lesser variety of their Viet Cong counterparts. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FN FAL *Dragunov *Makarov *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS version) Vehicles *T-55 *MiG-17 *BTR-60 *PT Boat *Sampan Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the North Vietnamese Army is a playable multiplayer faction, and appears in three maps: Jungle, Hanoi, and Cracked. Nva lightweight.png|NVA Lightweight model Scavanger NVA.png|NVA Scavenger model Ghost NVA.png|NVA Ghost model Flak Jacket NVA.png|NVA Flak Jacket model Hardline NVA.png|NVA Hardline model Quotes Multiplayer Announcer Battle Dialog Gallery Image:NVA 1-7.jpg|NVA Soldiers fighting in Huế city. Image:nva attack.png|An NVA soldier attacking a Marine in Khe Sanh. Note how he holds his gun like a Banzai Charger. Trivia *Although the NVA most commonly use the AK-47 throughout the campaign, they exclusively use the FN FAL as their main rifle during The Defector. *Along with the Viet Cong, the NVA seem to speak a mix of real and broken Vietnamese. On occasion, they speak random gibberish, like the NVA Loudspeaker in the The Defector. *In the campaign, they wear light tan uniforms, but in multiplayer they wear what appears to be Viet Cong uniforms. This is similar to how the Wehrmacht in multiplayer actually wore Waffen SS uniforms in World at War. *On occasion, instead of saying "grenade" in Vietnamese, which is lựu đạn, they strangely say grenade in English. *The NVA and the Viet Cong are one of the first enemies to have language errors. *The NVA appear in all the Vietnam set missions in single player other than Victor Charlie, they can be seen (and shot at) running among a hill and in a PT Boat in Crash Site, and their bases are attacked by the player whilst controlling a Hind in Payback. *A MiG-17 plane with the logo of the Vietnam People's Air Force can be found in the level Operation 40 in a hangar when the player first rappels down the hill to during the airfield attack. *The Lightweight and Hardline perk are the only ones seen in singleplayer, the Scavenger and Ghost perk both borrow design elements from the Viet Cong character models seen in singleplayer, the Flak Jacket perk is exclusive only to multiplayer. *If you put an NVA soldier into last stand and kill them when they have their Makarov pistol out, they occasionally won't drop the pistol when they die, instead it just disappears. *If the player sets any NVA soldier on fire in the campaign, they will scream similar to how the Japanese soldiers screamed when set on fire in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the level SOG, when shooting the NVA soldiers in the hills, (The ones running to the side, not the ones shooting at the Marines in the trench) they fall down in the same fashion as the soldiers in the first Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. Their graphic detail is also very low. *The hardline model for the NVA found in multiplayer and singleplayer has a similar face to the VC Bookie, sporting the same mustache and eyes. *Takeo's hand model in Zombies is borrowed from the NVA Ghost hand model in multiplayer. *The only time the NVA appear in Crash Site are as a PT Boat, which can be seen with the North Vietnamese flag. This is best seen at the final battle with the boat when making your way up the river in Crash Site. *On the GKNOVA6 website, you can see a group of dead zombies that look very similar to a North Vietnamese soldier. It also resembles a Vietnamese civilian that can be found in The Defector. This can be seen on the screen in the lower right hand corner. *The NVA and the Viet Cong share many similar traits with with the Imperial Japanese Army. They are both Asian, they tend to charge out at the player in a near suicidal fashion, they both fight the Americans in a tropical environment, they fight in large numbers, and they use ambush tactics at their enemy. *The NVA and SOG are the only factions not to appear in a single map pack. Video Video:COD:Black Ops NVA full Theme NVA's full theme Category:Enemies Category:Armies